


Heart's a Mess

by shitegeist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Valentine's Day Ficathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitegeist/pseuds/shitegeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And because you love me,<br/>Think you, you do not hate me?<br/>Ha, since you love me to ecstasy<br/>It follows you hate me to ecstasy.</p>
<p>D.H. Lawrence</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Both Sides of a Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And because you love me,  
> Think you, you do not hate me?  
> Ha, since you love me to ecstasy  
> It follows you hate me to ecstasy.
> 
> D.H. Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to 'His Tell Tale Heart'. Still a work in progress so please bear with me! Thanks for reading!

 

_Never push Molly Hooper to the point when she no longer cares._

Molly muttered under her breath. She sat exhausted in her darkened bedroom, absently massaging her sore right hand. She had slapped Sherlock Holmes earlier during the day. Thrice. It surprised her as much as it surprised him. She wasn’t prone to random acts of violence but Sherlock had drawn her over the edge.

John had summoned her to Bart’s to have Sherlock tested for drugs. The results turned out positive. Another lie. She should have known he was back on drugs. He had that vibe when he sought her out two weeks ago. Molly reeled, in her disgust.

Lies, lies, lies. Sherlock had woven a wonderful web of deception around himself. Where do the lies end? Where in fact did the lies begin? The pent up anger and hurt she had been keeping in check for the past two weeks just exploded. All the hurt she was harboring about Janine plus this latest betrayal made her snap. She went ballistic.

Two slaps cutting across his left cheek left her feeling unsatisfied so she smacked him again on the right cheek. That should do it.

“How dare you throw away the wonderful gifts you were born with! Say you’re sorry!”

He didn’t resist her physical abuse and just stood there and took it, guilt shining black in his distant eyes. He did verbally fight back, “Sorry your engagement’s over! Though, I’m fairly grateful for the lack of a ring. ” His bitter words painfully scoured her heart.

“Stop it! Just stop it!” her voice was breaking like her heart.

_I chose you over Tom, Sherlock , you know that; yet you walked away. Why are you doing this to me?_

She beseeched him with her sad eyes but he looked away, clutching his injured jaw. His guilt poured out of him like sweat. She loved this impossibly flawed god but it seems he was incapable of seeing that. She was now utterly convinced that Sherlock Holmes was truly blind to sentiment or any other positive human emotion and whatever that was they shared two weeks ago was all an act.

She suddenly hated him. Hated the way he looked now, unshaven, disorientated, grasping at barbs to throw at her. She despised him now with all her heart with the same intensity that she had loved him for the past five years. She tried to hold herself together but any moment now she knew she was going to cry. To her relief, he walked out of the laboratory, mumbling that the game was on.

The Game. It was always about The Game. People were just pawns to Sherlock Holmes as he relentlessly pursued victory on his giant chessboard. A lifetime ago, she was a willing pawn in his Game. She didn't mind. She had nothing at stake. But she fell for him hard on the day he fell from the rooftop at Bart's. Since then she had staked her ace of hearts in his Game, afraid that one day he'll break it as now. She no longer wanted a part in his own madness.

_Damn you, Sherlock, I’m done with you and your games…It's all over._


	2. A Man Who Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know your mouth  
> Was always sooner to soften  
> Even than you eyes.  
> Now shut it lies.  
> Relentless, however often  
> I kiss it in drouth
> 
> Is this you, after all,  
> Metallic, obdurate  
> With bowels of steel?  
> Did you never feel?  
> Cold, insensate,  
> Mechanical!
> 
> D.H. Lawrence

The shrill ring of her mobile phone brought Molly back from the edge of sleep. She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep crying again, her face still damp from copious tears. She looked at her bedside clock, disoriented: 4:00 am. Who the hell was calling her at this hour? Dread washed over her like a dark tide. Did Sherlock overdose? Her heart froze when she glimpsed the caller ID: John. 

Oh my God…


End file.
